Vegeta's lost elite
by Nakunohana
Summary: Vegeta is reunited with part of his long lost squad. He thought that they were killed and part of him died with them. Little did he know they did not die and they have been looking for him. I finished rewriting chapters and will start the story back up.
1. New Invaders?

Anyone who read this chapter when I first posted it up, thank you for coming back now that I have fixed it. I hope you will find it easier to read and enjoy it.

This is based about 5 years after Buu saga. I have decided to make this slightly different by making Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan all very close in age. Goten and Trunks are about 5 years older than Bra and Pan. I know that is not accurate but it makes it easier for me to write. So Goten and Trunks are 10-12 and Bra and Pan are 5-7. Oh and I know that would make Gohan weird so let's just say he is 25ish. I really don't want Goten and Trunks to be 17 and 18. Other wise I would make them the age they should be. I hope you can still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters but I do own Kiken and Yuki

A ship slowly closes in to the 3rd rock from the sun. It is moving at a fast pace so that the enemy they were perusing would have no time to react. The ship could not move as fast as it once could for it was now beat in by missile blasts and covered in dirt and scorch marks. In contrast to the old ship the two passengers were very young and beautiful girls. One would think they were human teenagers if the did not have tails. Though one of the girls looked carefree and one looked like a harsh person both had one thing one their minds, destroying their one true enemy.

"Let's go! Faster… faster! Let's kill him!" A girl with long dark brown hair and a tail cheered. A second girl walked up to a control panel to make sure all of the entry plans were right. She had dark brown hair that barely went past her ears. It was a male's hair cut my all means but she made it look like it was made for a woman. She was obviously the leader of the two girls and seamed to know exactly what she was doing as she typed something into the computer. She twitched her tail impatiently and fixed a few errors in the entry path so that it would land in front of the power source that were forming in one point.

"Settle down. We will get our revenge soon enough." The harsh looking girl mumbled. She was getting annoyed with her partner and wanted nothing more than a good fight to blow off her steam. Maybe this time they found the right planet and would be able to finally relax.

"Yeah he'll pay for what he did!" The girl with long hair said as she punched the air, "I'll make him suffer for what he did to Nappa!"  
---  
Down on the 3rd rock called Earth a group of warriors were gathering. They had saved earth many different times and were prepared to do the same again.

"They're strong. Who are they?" Goku asked sensing the ship as it approached.

"How should I know?" Tien snapped back. He didn't want to admit it but the power level that was flying towards them had him on edge.

"I don't think you'll need me..." Krillin mumbled.

"Nonsense! Course we do!" Gohan said as he patted Krillin on the shoulder. Krillin seamed upset with this jester and took a step back so he was behind Gohan.

"Damn it where is Vegeta?" Goku mumbled hoping for his comrade to arrive soon.  
---

The ship neared its location and as it did so the girls put on their armor like they have done so many times before. They both hoped that this would be the last time and their quest would finally come to an end.

"It feels like he's waiting for us, him and his minions." The long haired girl said barley able to contain her excitement.

"I wonder if Kakaratto will still be here." The leader mumbled tightening her armor watching the planet get larger out the window.

"I don't know. Do you think that's why he's here? To kill Kakaratto?" The other girl replied looking out the window as well.

"Maybe. He would. Brace for landing." She ordered sitting down in a chair that was nearly worn away with years of neglect. The other girl nodded in response and strapped herself in.

---

The Z senshi watched as the ship got larger and caught on fire in the Earths atmosphere.

"Why don't we just shoot it down?" Krillin asked looking over at his friends.

"They might be good guys." Gohan said and Krillin agreed with him in silence. He rather not fight anymore, he had a wife and daughter that he wanted to go home to.

Everyone watched as the ship came in closer and closer until the ship hit the ground hard sending debris everywhere. The Z senshi guarded against it with their arms. As the dust started to clear the door of the ship opened and the two girls walked out. They wore traditional Saiyan armor and that put all of the Z senshi on guard. The girls on the other hand looked at the Z senshi with confusion and disappointment.

"It can't be! I could have sworn he would be here!!!" The girl with short hair growled under her breath. She was angrier that she would have to spend another 12 years or so with her partner then she was that she didn't see her enemy. A thought crossed her mind and she quickly spoke up to warriors she saw before her.

"Bring me to your master." She ordered coolly. The Z senshi looked at each other for a moment confused but still ready in case the two girls attacked. The only thing that made them appear less like the Saiyans from the past is that they did not ware the power scanners on their face.

"Why are you here?" Gohan asked his fist clenched, breaking the silence from the Z senshi.

"We are here to kill your leader!" The younger kinder looking girl yelled to the dismay of her leader. That was not what you were supposed to say to a group of warrior with power levels above your own. The taller girl felt she might be able to take them on one by one with a break in between but not all at once. Even with her partners help they would most likely lose.

"We will stop you!" Goku yelled then in a hushed voice asked Krillin, "Who is our leader?"

The older girl heard this question with her acute hearing and tilted her head to the side. "What my friend here was trying to say is we are here to kill Freeza, he's not here so we will be going." She turned to go back onto the ship.

"Wait! Freeza? The son of King Cold?" Gohan asked thinking they might have a new ally.

"Yes, do you know where we can find him?" The leader asked with a hint of excitement.

"Freeza is dead, I killed him!" Goku said simply. To say that Vegeta's son from the future killed him would be too long of a story. Goku looked over at the horizon where he sensed Vegeta and Trunks finally arriving.

"Dead!!! Who are you?" The girl with long hair said shocked.

"I'm Goku. Who are you?" Goku asked the Z senshi starting to relax but still had their guard up.

"I'm Yuki!!!!" The girl with long hair said full of energy. She turned to her partner and with her eyes shining said, "Kiken isn't it great? Freeza is dead!"

"No, I wanted to kill him." Kiken said looking up to the sky where the two new energy sources were flying in. She could see them as little specs in the sky and suddenly there was cloud of dust in front of her.

"I think I should introduce ourselves more formally. We are the last of Prince Vegeta's elite forces. Kiken said with a great sense of pride.  
"The hell you aren't! They died!" Vegeta yelled from inside of the cloud of dust.  
"And who are you to kno-"  
"VEGETA!!!!!!" Yuki yelled with joy as she hugged the unsuspecting Vegeta.  
"Yuki, you know as well as I do that he's dead." Kiken said but as the dust cleared she saw her prince and fell to her knees in shock. She quickly regained her composure and bowed her head towards Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta I am back at your side" Kiken said with a proud voice.

"What the hell is going on!" Krillin yelled.

"I don't know. Hey Vegeta what is going on?" Gohan asked the now frozen Vegeta. Vegeta's mind was racing as he stared at the two girls that he thought were dead. They looked as young as the last time he saw them with hardly any signs of aging. This lead Vegeta to believe it may be a trap. Vegeta pushes Yuki off his arm violently making the girl cry out in shock. Vegeta looked at the ship behind the two girls and couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like the ship he had left in space, the ship where he thought the girls died. Vegeta walked over to the ship and brushed off a patch of dirt, reveling a symbol. This symbol made Vegeta fall to his knees, a black diamond.

"Vegeta?" Yuki asked with fear in her voice brushing dirt off of herself.

"I know it may be hard to believe but we did not die and I can prove to you that I am who I say I am." Kiken walked over to Vegeta and pulled away the piece of Armor that covered her left wrist. She whispered something softly and a black diamond appeared on her wrist making Vegeta fall back away from her.

"How… how did this happen? How are you alive? I saw you both. You were dead!" Vegeta asked with a dry shaky voice.

"I know that we should be dead, but we are not." Kiken told him holding out her hand to help up her fallen prince. He took her hand and stood then looked at the two girls and back at the ship.

"Where is Shinde?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Kiken looked down and that was all Vegeta needed to know that his fears were confirmed.

"He did die in the accident." Kiken said looking back up.

"Damn!" Vegeta hissed. He had hoped that Shinde was alive like the two girls. In fact he rather Shinde be alive then either of the girls. Kiken noticed that Yuki was already chatting with the Z senshi as she and Vegeta were discussing the fate of their fallen comrade. This made Vegeta feel relived but he noticed the Z senshi occasionally looking over at him to see if he was okay.

"How old are you?" Goten asked Yuki. And she was about to answer but then her eyes filled with tears.

"Ummmmmm.. Kiken, how old are we?" She asked both embarrassed and mad that she never though about it before.

"I would say that we are around 24." Kiken said thoughtfully. She had never thought about their age either, it was too much work.

"You don't know?" Goten asked surprised.

"We were 18 when the accident happened and have been looking for Freeza for about 6 years now. Because of the accident I can't really say if we aged or not." Kiken told the group looking as professional as she could.

"Accident?" Goku asked curious to what she was talking about.

"We were traveling to Planet Vegeta in what in most easily described as slumber capsules. The ship was attacked by an unknown force. Normally when this happens we are released from the capsules but due to where the missile hit the three on the right would not open. We were in two of those three. As we tried to get out I fell asleep and when I woke back up the ship was freezing and we were almost out of good air, that was six years ago." Kiken explained all that she could remember.

"Nappa, Raditz, and I got out. We tried to help them but the damn things wouldn't open. The capsules suddenly cracked than all of their vital signs disappeared. The computer declared them dead. We needed to get out and fast because all of our necessary components were too heavily damaged. We abandoned ship, that ship." Vegeta said pointing to the girls' ship. "The ship was heavily about to blow when we left... how?"

"Well now I know why you left us. Last thing I remember was you fighting with the computer." Yuki said smiling glad that Vegeta didn't leave her there because he hated her.

"I don't know how the ship lasted as long as it did; it lasted in that horrible condition for about 35 years I'm going to guess. As I said when I woke up it was really cold. I kicked my capsule open the air was real thin but barely safe. I tried to start the ship but it wouldn't. I saw Yuki waking up and helped her out. That was when I saw Shinde's skeleton it was half decayed. We sent his capsule into space… anyways, I got the air and heat systems working at full and fixed all major damages to the ship." Kiken sighed trying to hold back tears from the horrible memory.

"Then we started to scan the universe for high power levels lookin' for Freeza. We thought he killed everyone cause your tracers said you all died. Even Kakaratto, but his thingy may have short circuited." Yuki added on.

"Now, the reason we look like we do… I think that when the capsules cracked they put us into a cryogenic sleep to try to save us. That stopped our bodies from aging so we still look the way we did when it happened." Kiken told the group.

"Are you all that's left?" Yuki asked Vegeta, "Where's Nappa, Raditz?"

"Dead." Vegeta sighed.

"Nappa… dead?" Yuki started to cry. Vegeta could not bring himself to tell her that he killed Nappa and he glared at the Z senshi hoping they would all keep quiet as well. Yuki kept crying making Vegeta suddenly snap and yell at the already heart broken Yuki.

"Shut up! You said that you already knew he was dead!" Vegeta yelled. This made her cry harder. Kiken gave Vegeta a look and he felt conflicted. "Fine… I'm sorry about your brother."

The Z senshi stare at this odd behavior in Vegeta. They had never heard him say sorry like this before. He glared at them again hoping they would stay quiet.

"What are we gonna do now?" Yuki asked sniffling.

"I don't know. We stay with Vegeta." Kiken said smiling, "Now who are they?"

"You can't stay with me." Vegeta yelled.

"We have nowhere else to be my lord." Kiken told him and hearing the words my lord made him smile slightly. He nodded and Kiken took that as a fine you can live with me so she stopped pushing the matter.

"Vegeeeeeeeta who are all of your minions?" Yuki asked and uproar started in the Z senshi immediately.

"We are not his minions!!!!" Yamcha yelled with everyone else yelling similar things.

"I got it! You are all partners! Now who are your friends?" Kiken asked getting annoyed.

"The green one is Piccolo, next to him Yamcha, Tein, next is Goku or Kakaratto."

"Kakaratto!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki yelled smiling. She gave him a big hug.

"Hello. Who are you again?" Goku asked stupidly.

"He does not remember his childhood so give up. Next to him is his son Gohan and Gohan's wife Videl. The short one is Krillin and the one next to him is Kakaratto's second son Goten. Next to him is my son Trunks."

"You have a son?" Yuki asked slightly upset. Vegeta nodded and an uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

"So this is part of your squad?" Goku asked Vegeta breaking the silence.

"My squad fell apart when my ship was attacked and they died." Vegeta sighed. "Raditz left first and became ridiculously weak."

"He was always weak." Kiken said with dark eyes. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I'm sleepy; let's go to our new home." Yuki said with a yawn. Even if the sun was still out knowing that her mission was done made her relax and with that she got tired.

"Where?" Vegeta asked and Kiken rolled her eyes.

"With you." She told him and Vegeta started to panic.

"I can't bring you home with me!!!!" Vegeta yelled. What would Bulma say?

"We are coming with you like it or not." Kiken said and smiled.


	2. Lost past

Yay for rewriting yet another chapter! I hope you like this one better and I added in some extras for you to enjoy. Please Review and tell be what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but Yuki, Kiken and Shinde are mine.

Vegeta paced back and forth in his room. Bulma was talking with Yuki and Kiken downstairs in the lab. She was making sure they were healthy and find out if it was cryogenic sleep. It would be hard for her to tell with how little Saiyans age anyways. It was a complicated situation for Bulma to figure out but that was how she liked it, she loved challenges and this would be one of her hardest ones yet.

"How did this happen? They were dead." Vegeta mumbled rubbing his eyes. He was glad he was in his room so no one could see him in his current state. They looked exactly like they did 40 or fifty years earlier. The only difference was Kiken now had much shorter hair and lost the light in her eyes.

- Flash back -

"Vegeta?" Yuki asked timidly Raditz and Nappa's eyes on him as well. Vegeta figured she lost a bet and they were making her ask him something. He didn't like them using Yuki like that and felt himself get instantly annoyed.

"What!" Vegeta snapped making Yuki flinch, not what he wanted at all.

"I was… we were wondering... Why are you allowing Freeza to treat you like he does?" She asked a fire in her eyes. Once she got the question out it was clear that she really wanted to know the answer as well. Vegeta looked away annoyed, it was not like he wanted to follow Freeza but he had to.

"It's all a matter of timing. Currently I'm not strong enough to beet him but soon... very soon. I will be and once that time comes. GOOD BYE FRIEZA!!!!" Vegeta yelled than laughed. Nappa and Raditz both looked away trying not to laugh at Vegeta out of fear of being punished.

"...Vegeta? What about Shinde?" Yuki asked her long hair falling over her shoulders. Her tail twitched worriedly. This was the real reason she did not want to say anything. Vegeta hated how much more powerful Shinde was then him but that did not stop them from being good friends.

"I want to kill him." Vegeta said definitely. Not seeming angered by the question at all made Yuki gain courage to say what she wanted. She took a deep breath then continued.

"Shinde says he can now but only with your permission." Yuki said looking at Vegeta with almost pleading eyes. She wanted the Saiyans to be free more so than anyone else on the squad.

"No. It will be me." Vegeta clenched his fist and looked out the window clenching his teeth. He wanted to kill Freeza himself because he would not be looked down on by the entire Saiyan race.

"Ri... Right." Yuki muttered nodding her head. "I'll just go tell that to Shin-"

"No! I'll talk to him." Vegeta interrupted. He had to make it clear to Shinde that this was his fight, his responsibility and no one else's. He walked out of the main room and into a smaller one filled with weights. Vegeta smirked.

"He's not training so he must be with her." Vegeta laughed silently to himself. As strong as Shinde was he could never do anything against that girl. She always won in every fight and was the only one who had complete control over him. Vegeta shook his head never wanting anyone to control him the way she controls Shinde. It would humiliate him too much to not have control over himself and he wondered why Shinde did not feel any shame. On the other hand her being in danger made Shinde get 100 times stronger.

He walked into one room that was clearly made for sleeping but was so clean that one would think that the room was unoccupied. To Vegeta's surprise there was no one inside of this room. He realized that Shinde must be in her room for a change and walked back into the hall and opened yet another door. The room was also very clean but there were things on the desk that let you know a woman lived inside the room. Vegeta smiled glad he finally found Shinde and he just happened to be making out with Kiken at the moment. Shinde looked up at Vegeta but continued to kiss the unaware Kiken. Her hand was gliding through his jet black hair until Vegeta cleared his throat and she quickly pushed Shinde away embarrassed that her prince would see her like this. Blushing she saluted Vegeta and Shinde followed her example but without the blushing.

"At ease." Vegeta mumbled trying not to laugh at how red Kiken had turned. As soon as he said this Kiken looked down so that her long hair covered her face. In a way Vegeta like this hair better on her or maybe it was he liked the way she acted when she had long hair. Shinde looked questionably at Vegeta with a slight annoyance.

"Shinde." Vegeta finally spoke up as he walked over to the couple.

"Sir?" Shinde asked standing tall almost in a way to mock Vegeta. That always angered him, that Shinde was better than him in everyway making Vegeta sometimes wonder why Shinde was not prince. Even if Shinde knew he was so powerful he never acted out of line and was the most loyal soldier that Vegeta had. That and Shinde was Vegeta's best friend even if they could not always get along.

"I WILL kill Freeza. Do not even try to kill him yourself! It is my fight!" Vegeta ordered with a threatening tone.

"But Vegeta... I don't want him to get away with anything else." Shinde said in retaliation. Though he never acted out there were many verbal fights between the two Saiyans.

"You just wait I will kill him. And I will be the next super Saiyan." Vegeta roared. Kiken looked up at the two of them. Vegeta's fists were clenched and his face tight. Shinde's eyes were glaring at Vegeta but his body was relaxed. This was the way they normal fought, Vegeta losing his temper and Shinde pissed but not showing it anywhere but his eyes.

"Well... So... is that all you wanted? Prince Vegeta?" Kiken asked quietly. She wanted this fight to stop before it got out of hand and Vegeta locked himself in his room again. That and Shinde would leave to go train. She suddenly remembered what Vegeta had walked in on and blushed once again. She was mad when anyone saw her like that, the only time someone could ambush her and it was the time when she was weakest. That embarrassed her quiet a bit.

"Yeah. Oh before I forget. We're on our way to Asloth." Vegeta said looking at the two with cold eyes but something suddenly light inside of them and a small smile appeared. As fast as it came he hid it and turned to leave the room.

"Understood." Shinde said noticing the smile and got ready for something to happen.

"Continue on you two" Vegeta smirked as he walked out of the room. Shinde shook his head but Kiken had a different reaction than that.

"Damn it Vegeta! I should kill you!" Kiken yelled face redder than ever and threw a book at him. She she had grabbed the book it was because it was the nearest thing to her but she didn't realize that she just threw her journal at him. She watched in horror as the book filled with her thoughts and dreams flew towards her prince and begged it would miss its target. The door closed behind Vegeta just in time causing the book to slam against the closed door and drop to the floor with a loud smack. Kiken ran over and picked up the book chewing her lip before she turned to Shinde.

"Out." Was all she said and Shinde did as he was told but looked hurt as he did so. She was too embarrassed to deal with him at the moment. All she could think of was the look on Vegeta's face. Kiken looked in the mirror at her red face and sighed.

"Maybe if you could hit harder you would leave a mark." Raditz sneered and walked past her door into his own room leaving the door open waiting form her response. She looked over at him confused and then remembered the noise the book made and the look on Shindes face as he left.

"I didn't hit him." She growled after Raditz back.

"We all heard it; you're just not strong enough to leave a mark." He laughed and closed the door to his room which happened to be right across her room. She felt life screaming but knew that it would not help her any. She looked back into the mirror and saw a weak looking girl look back at her.

She could see why no one ever thought of her as strong on the team. She looked weaker than Yuki even. The main reason why she looked so frail and weak was her hair was soft and silky unlike any other saiyans. Her skin was paler and her face was kind, soft with a light in it. She looked like a model and she was sick of it.

She was sick of her team always looking down on her even if she was one of the strongest. She was sick of them telling her what she could do and what she could not. She was sick of being down graded of just being beautiful. She was sick of looking like the daughter of a great lord. Even if she was a lords daughter she was sick of people treating her different because of it. Always telling her she will ruin her hair of cut her face. She had enough of it.

Kiken grabbed a knife and looked into the mirror at herself, looking at her perfect face and hair. She glared and noticed that she could look cruel and harsh. With a small smile she began to chop off her hair to just above her shoulders. Making sure it was jagged and tough looking but not uneven. It made her look much less like a model and she hoped the others would leave her be. Looking back in the mirror she regretted cutting her hair slightly because of how but Shinde liked it but that was also the reason she made sure it still was even. She wondered what her father would do to her and scowled. She noticed that the scowl looked better with the short hair and she started to try different scowls to see which worked best. While practicing scowls she noticed Vegeta's figure in the door that she forgot to close and instead of turning red like she normally did she calmly turned to Vegeta the same way that Shinde would.

"Sir?" She asked in a deeper voice than normal trying to hide all emotion from it.

"Why did you cut your hair?" He asked with curious eyes.

"I wanted to." Was all she said and Vegeta shook his head.

"They were just making fun of you; we all know you are strong." He told her and she shook her head in disagreement. He could always see through her and maybe that is why he was such a good leader. He had three nobles under his command, two sons of a great warrior called Burdock not to mention a warrior that his father hand picked to fill in the last space. This would be no easy squad to manage but he did it very well.

"You may know I am strong but our enemies do not, I want them to look at me and feel fear." She told him with cold eyes.

"It looks good." Vegeta said and closed the door before she could respond. He turned to the door behind him and walked in without knocking. Raditz looked up used to Vegetas bad habit by now.

"Your brother report yet?" Vegeta asked getting straight to the point.

"No. The twerp probably got killed by those earthlings." Radiz laughed until the look from Vegeta silenced him.

"We will wait another 4 months before sending troops in after him, he may have just forgotten how to call. Your brother is not too bright but he is strong. He may even be able to outrank you someday." Vegeta smiled waiting for the reaction.

"NO WAY!!! I am way stronger than him." Raditz yelled leaping to his feet.

"Heh. You will have to prove it to me. I just wanted to know if he checked in yet, I have to go contact Freeza." Vegeta mumbled and got up. He hated to call the lizard but in order to have the chance to free planet Vegeta he needed to attack when he least expected it.

"Incoming missile. Incoming missile." The computer rang.

"From where!?!?" Vegeta yelled running to the bridge. Kiken barreled out of her room pushed Vegeta to the side and leapt into the gunners seat before anyone else could get to it. She typed in something to the computer and started to aim.

"The missile is coming from an 1859 A class Charger ship. We have 2 incoming heat seeking missiles. Hang on! I'll shoot it down." Kiken said with a stern voice and carefully calculated what shot would work best. She pulled the trigger and multiple lasers shot out hitting both missiles and she then concentrated on the ship that shot at them. The shield was weak on this ship which made her wonder why it would attack them in the first place. She realized it must be a trap and quickly shifted her gun into the opposite direction where a new ship was incoming. It was good enough not to show up on radar but that didn't help them much. She quickly fired 3 of their new rounds at it. The rounds were made to destroy a shield on a ship but she did not expect them to work as well as they did and the third short ended up destroying the ship instead. She shrugged her shoulders and once again focused back on the first ship and took it down quickly. Once both ships were destroyed she hopped out of the gunner's seat and looked at her team as they stared at her.

"Missile and ship are destroyed." Kiken reported but noticing the look on their face felt compelled to say more, "You all know I am good with this ship." She started to say but was interrupted by Yuki.

"You cut your hair." Yuki said almost heart broken.

"I like it better short." Kiken responded remembering how much Yuki like to play with her hair.

"Me too." Shinde said with a smile and it made Kiken feel relieved.

"Nice job Kiken but now we all have to get ready so get into your capsules! We have a long way to go." Vegeta yelled. Everyone mumbled and growled wanting to talk more and more importantly stay out of the uncomfortable capsules but followed orders and each got into their respective capsules.

- Back in present -

Vegeta realized how much he had changed when the three of them died. Kiken has become even more cold and her hair even shorter but she still looks like a model in her own way. No matter how angry and harsh her face got she still looked beautiful. Yuki was almost exactly the same, never changing always happy. She was the reason why everyone got along sometimes. Vegeta then thought back on how he used to joke around and the bond he used to have with his teammates. They were still relatively carefree and did not undergo the transformation that he, Nappa and Radtiz went through when Freeza destroyed planet Vegeta. Pushing those thoughts away he started down the stairs where he could hear Yuki's laughter echoing through the halls. He smiled and turned towards the lab so that he could see how Bulma was doing.

"VEGETA!!!!!!" Yuki yelled and pounced on him. He did not sense her approach and was pushed to the ground by the energetic Saiyan.

"Get off." Vegeta ordered mostly made that she was able to hide her presence so well and catching him off guard.

"We met your wife and Goku's wife. They seem… nice. Bulma would like for us to stay here while she tries to find out what happened to us. Even after she figures it out she told us we can stay here with our leader because we have nowhere else to go. That and she is glad that some of your old friends are back. She said that you seemed happy when you came back today and that made her happy" Kiken told Vegeta as she pried Yuki off of on top of him.

"I'm soooooo happy aren't you Vegeta?" Yuki smiled helping Vegeta back up.

"Just thrilled." Vegeta mumbled but inside he truly was happy.


	3. Fun and games

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters but I do own Kiken and Yuki. Kimura belongs to a friend of mine.

"One. two. three. seven. ten. THIRTY!!!! Here I come ready or not!" Yuki yelled.

"That's ready or not here I come!!" Goten yelled from the bushes thinking he was smart to correct his alien friend.

"Found you!" Yuki smiled glad he gave himself away. Goten opened his mouth in protest but Yuki had already left to find Trunks, Bra, and Pan. Kiken watched from the sidelines not sure if Yuki had done that trick on purpose. Kiken decided that it was too clever for Yuki to have thought of by herself. As she watched the game continue she easily picked out each of the hiding children as they shifted in their 'perfect' hiding spots. This brought a slight smile to her face and she realized that this was no longer a game of hide and seek but a game of who was the biggest idiot. She sipped on some lemonade puckering her face not used to the sour flavor. It confused her slightly as to why this was considered a refreshing drink. She stretched out and closed her eyes listening to Yuki try to find the other children. The sun felt good against her skin causing her to stretch out curling her tail as she did so.

"Man, the earthlings know how to live a relaxing life." Kiken chuckled to her self; she never thought that she would be able to kick back like she was. She thought that she would be spending the rest of her life with the brainless wonder until the day she died. This was so much better than the 6 years of space travel, disappointments and fights.

Piccolo, Goku and a girl walk up. The girl had a Wolverine shirt, black pants and orange combat boots on. She had dark brown hair with spiky bangs and dark green eyes filled with a troublemaker's energy. She bounded up to Kiken excited to meat the new arrivals she heard so much about.

"Hello! You must be one of Vegeta's friends! Wait… you're a girl? I never knew that female Saiyans existed." The girl said with a hint of sarcasms, something Kiken was not used to picking up on. She sat up and looked at the girl with a dumfounded look before she managed to respond.

"Do you think that Vegeta and Kakaratto can have babies together? No, they need real women to mate with." Kiken answered slightly annoyed that her rest was being interrupted. It had been too long since she was last this relaxed and she didn't want to stop.

"Duh. I'm not an idiot." The girl replied with crossed arms. The girl didn't like the emphasis that Kiken had put on the word real.

"Then why did you…" Kiken stopped talking and laid back down.

"It's called sarcasm. Are female Saiyans that slow?" She asked and that set Kiken ablaze.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you are allowed to talk to me like that?" Kiken yelled jumping to her feet.

"I am his girlfriend, Kimura." She said pointing to Piccolo who was trying to stay out of the pointless argument.

"And what good does that do you?" Kiken asked her voice calmer but a fire still in her glowing in her eyes.

"Cause if you try anything these guys will stop you!" She responded hotly getting angry with Kiken's arrogance.

"The Namek would never be able to beat a Saiyan and Kakaratto is a weak failure. That won't do you much good against me." She said cockily making anyone near her remember Vegeta when he first joined them. Piccolo now felt that it was time to enter the argument as well; he would not be insulted like that.

"You…" Piccolo growled clenching his fist.

"Piccolo could kick your ass, and Goku is the strongest man in the universe! He's much stronger than Vegeta!" Kimura yelled mad that this stranger was insulting her friends.

"What does being stronger than Vegeta have to do with it? There have been many that were stronger than him." Kiken responded thinking mainly of Shinde when she said this comment. She was also pretty sure that she and Yuki were on par with everyone here. Goku wanted to stop the pointless bickering before it turned into a fist fight. He was angry at her comments but not mad enough to risk a fight that could destroy the planet.

"Come on you guys, just let it go. She's had a long trip. Let her res"

"Shut up Kakaratto!" Kiken snapped. Piccolo realized what Goku was doing and calmed himself down. He put a hand on Kimura's shoulder and she looked up at him and knew he wanted her to stop.

"Forget it! I don't need any rest! Yuki if you need me I will be in that training room Bulma showed us." Kiken yelled to Yuki who was still looking for the others but it seemed that she stopped looking to make sure that Kiken didn't start a fight.

The three of them watched her go with slightly angry stares. They never thought that they would have to deal with a female Vegeta.

"I don't want to see her PMS… Do they PMS?" Kimura asked trying to crack a joke.

"I hope that that was PMS…" Piccolo mumbled and the trio's mood lightened. They noticed that Yuki was walking over to them and got ready for another possible fight.

"I haven't seen her blow up like that in a long time… maybe its cause of what happened this mourning. First I woke her up at 4 in the morning because I was board and have jet lag. But then I fell asleep on the stairs and she tripped over me at the same time I was having a nightmare so I kicked her in the head as she tried to fly over me. Then I spilt boiling hot coffee on her." Yuki explained.

"Is it a hobby of yours to try to make her mad?" Kimura asked.

"I'm not done yet! She hates coffee too. The smell makes her sick. Next I doused her in ice water. I fell asleep on the floor and she tripped on me again right into Vegeta. He yelled at her. She yelled back. He yelled back."

"I feel bad for Kiken now. If I was stuck on a ship with only her I might go crazy and become a bitch just like her." Kimura commented but Yuki didn't seam to hear her because she was too busy telling her story.

"Yelled back. Then he yelled back, then-"

"Heh, she reminds me a little of son when he was young." Piccolo muttered.

"Then they both started to yell together."

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked with a slightly pouty face. Piccolo gestured towards the house and started to walk towards it and Kimura was close behind. Goku not wanting to be rude stayed to listen to the pointless story that seamed to have no end.

Trunks, Bra and Pan were still hiding and starting to get impatient making them very easy to spot even for an untrained eye. Yuki did not notice this because she was too wrapped up in her story.

"Then she yelled something back. Then he yelled. and ummm." Yuki continued without knowing that Piccolo and Kimura left. "Oh yeah! Then Kiken threatened to tell everyone about his first girlfriend."

Kimura heard this from the door and so did Piccolo. They looked at each other for a moment and Kimura danced back over. She always liked to know anything that she could tease Vegeta with. Now having the courage to make fun of him was another story. Piccolo followed after her trying to look annoyed but he was curious too. The four kids that were hiding just a few moments before were also running up to her with eager eyes. It was not every day that someone had this kind of information.

"What was that about my dad's first girlfriend?" Trunks asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah Vegeta told me that Bulma was the only women he has ever dated." Goku commented. Yuki seemed to have forgotten her story suddenly when she saw the last three that she had to find right next to her.

"I found you all! He ha I'm good." Yuki rubbed her hands together looking proud of herself.

"Tell us about her." Goten pleaded. Yuki looked at him with confusion.

"Tell you what? I was looking for all of you… Kiken got mad at them so I told them why she was in such a bad mood. What more is there to tell?" Yuki asked innocently. She really did not want to tell them about Vegeta's first girlfriend so was playing dumb, something that came very natural to her.

"I wonder… did she do this all part of some big plan of is she just plain stupid." Pan hissed to Bra. Bra shrugged her shoulders and the two giggled.

"What about Vegeta's first Girlfriend?" Kimura asked anxiously. Yuki noticed Vegeta coming out of the house and smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah! Vegeta's first girlfriend was-"

"Tell them and I'll skin you alive." Vegeta yelled throwing a shoe at her. It hid her square in the forehead and her face went for happy to a frown and tears ready to pour out.

"Vegeta… that hurt…" Yuki said her voice shaking.

"Live with it woman!" Vegeta snapped causing the tears that Yuki tried so hard to hold back fall lose. Her sobs slowly got louder and louder.

"Vegeta that was mean." Goku scolded and Vegeta just shot a glare back at him.

"Alright Alright! Sorry! I'll give you candy if you calm down. And if you never tell anyone that story I will give you ice cream" Vegeta tempted Yuki in the ways he knew best. She was introduced to these earth wonders just last night and was not in love with them.

"Yummy! I love ice cream. What story can't I tell?" Yuki asked with a curious smile.

"Good girl." Vegeta smirked and patted her on the head. The group near by was once again put into shock form Vegeta's strange behavior. Now they were even more curious about this woman he once dated.

"No really Vegeta, tell what? What." Yuki asked eyes dead serious.

"That your nickname is Yuri." Vegeta smirked and her jaw dropped.

"Vegeta!!! You're so mean! Two can play at that game! He has two nicknames! Veggie and-"

"Shut your trap Woman!" Vegeta yelled over her this once again made everyone wonder what the other nickname could be.

"Teddyly bear!" Yuki cheered not caring about Vegeta's threat. Vegeta quickly turned away his face red with embarrassment and anger. He stormed back into the house as everyone broke out into laughter.

"I never would have guessed that would be his nickname." Goku muttered.

"Why does he have that for a nickname? Did his girlfriend give it to him and everyone used it to make fun of him?" Kimura asked.

"No, it was cause of something Kiken said. She said-"

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri!" Kiken taunted from the air with a big smile on her face. Before she made it to the training room she had run into Vegeta and talked to him for a little. She also watched Vegeta and Yuki fight and was now trying to shut up Yuki.

"Hey! I'm going to get you!" Yuki yelled and flew up at the laughing Kiken. Once again everyone watched the two fly about mostly surprised with Kiken's change in attitude from before. It seamed that Yuki had an odd ability to make angry Saiyans do strange things. Soon the two boys joined in on teasing Yuki as well.

Inside Vegeta was sitting down looking out the window at the four of them as they flew about. He was plotting or ways to get her back for his embarrassment. It had been a long time since he last tried to think of a prank so it was coming slow but soon a light bulb appeared over his head. A maniacal smile appeared on his face and he laughed grinding his fist into his other palm.

"Look out Yuki, here I come." Vegeta laughed.


	4. Dreams of past

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters but I do own Yuki and Kiken. Kimura belongs to a friend.

Vegeta woke up with a start one night almost 2 weeks after the girls returned to him. He was breathing heavy trying to push the images from his mind. He slowly sat up and let his feet dangle off the side of the bed. The room was dark and still with hardly any noise but Vegeta's heavy breathing. There was a second sound in the room and it was that of Bulma's soft breathing undisturbed by Vegeta's sudden start. He looked over at Bulma and sighed glad that she had not woken up. He didn't want to have to explain why he woke up in a cold sweat.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to the window and opened it. A light breeze came in calming him down slightly. He tried to figure out why he had that dream. It was so familiar but also very unwelcome. He sighed again and looked up at the sky into the moonless sky. The sky almost seemed to be calling out to him begging him to fly into it. Vegeta clenched his fist and softly pounded it into the window sill. He was angry that he had a nightmare especially since it had been so long since he last had one like this. This nightmare was too familiar to him and it made him unsettled.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" A tired Bulma asked sitting up in the bed.

"Nothing; go back to bed." Vegeta mumbled. She looked over at him with worried eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. Once Vegeta knew that Bulma was sleeping he flew out of the window and into the sky not sure where he was going to go. A voice from behind him gave him caused his heart to jump.

"You too?" Kiken asked from the roof. Vegeta looked down at her and nodded. He now remembered why this dream bugged him so much.

"I wonder if Yuki and Kakaratto also had it." Kiken said standing up stretching. Vegeta nodded wondering the same thing. He hoped that they didn't.

"Let's go." Vegeta mumbled his face hard. Kiken nodded and flew after him not saying another word. They both knew what was coming and they had to get ready.

---

Early that morning, like many others have started now, the silence was shattered by Yuki falling face first down the stairs into Kiken who was carrying a pot of fresh, hot coffee. No matter what Kiken would do to prepare for Yuki's attack, somehow she always managed to make Kiken spill the coffee onto herself. The coffee was not for her but for Vegeta and Bulma. Though she would bring it up for Vegeta she always brought an extra cup to be accommodating for Vegeta's woman.

"Arggg!!!!!!!! You think I'd learn to wait for you to come downstairs so I don't keep getting coffee all over me." Kiken snapped as she stood up headed for the showers. She really was getting sick of it and from how often Yuki would hit her she swore she was doing it on purpose.

"I had that bad dream again." Yuki whispered. Kiken froze with her back still to Yuki. Kiken's face tightened and she tried to think of something to tell her so she would calm down.

"Really? Don't worry about it. I didn't have it and I'll ask Vegeta when I go up there ok?" Kiken said giving Yuki a reassuring smile before she left the kitchen. Kiken realized that the three of them had the nightmare and that was more than enough to confirm her suspicions. She would have to go visit Goku later and ask him if he had a bad dream. He wouldn't know what the dream meant but he could still have it. As she walked up the stairs with the coffee she felt a chill go down her spine. It felt as though Freeza was coming back. Like some unknown powerful enemy would crush them.

"Vegeta… Yuki had it too." Kiken said shortly as handing him a mug and Bulma one. Bulma was just now getting used to the room service and seemed to enjoy it. Even though she could easily make a robot do Kiken's job Vegeta seemed to like it. That made her happy to see him so relaxed.

"You smell like coffee. Again." Vegeta told her his eyes concerned not wanting to make too much of a scene in front of Bulma.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Kiken said with a sweet smile.

"That any way to talk to your prince?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he said this.

"I have never treated you like a prince. Only she did." Kiken smiled watching Vegeta choke on his coffee.

"Who is she?" Bulma asked hotly. She and Vegeta got into a fight when she heard about his first girlfriend. It was mainly because he lied to her by saying she was the first girl he could date. He never denied being with other women but he swore that she was the only girl he has dated. And even after Yuki's slip he stuck to that story.

"Oh, I'm talking about Yuki. She worshiped Vegeta back then." Kiken told Bulma with a smile not wanting Vegeta to have a reason to scold her later.

"I have a question, did Vegeta have a girlfriend or was Yuki trying to make fun of him?" Bulma asked and Kiken felt Vegeta's eyes fall onto her.

"No. Vegeta never loved anyone but himself." She told Bulma with cold eyes. Vegeta looked down gripping the sheet below him. Bulma did not notice this action and took Kiken's comment with an uneasy smile. It was not that she wasn't happy to hear that he was honest but she was also slightly mad. In a way she felt like she was being told Vegeta didn't love her.

"I see." Was all Bulma could say in response.

"But that's all changed now. You managed to open him up." Kiken told Bulma reassuringly seeing the slightly angry look on her face. Both of them blushed hearing her reassuring words and Vegeta quickly looked away from Bulma but right at Kiken where he glared at her once again. She just gave a sweet smile in return.

"You can go now." Vegeta told her and she nodded walking away. Once at the door she turned and bowed like usual.

"I am going to go to Kakaratto's later today. I lent him something and I want it back. I don't know how long I will be there so don't worry if you can't find me." She told Vegeta as she walked out the door. He knew exactly why she was going. That was just a lie so Bulma wouldn't get suspicious. They didn't want to worry anyone unless they were sure about this.

He was slightly mad that she made the girlfriend issue come up like she did. But the more he thought about it he realized that she probably said she when referring to Yuki so that she could draw Bulma's attention to something else that her first comment. She know how they would react to each thing she said. Kiken was smart enough to think a plan like that up, so that even he would have been caught off guard. Vegeta smiled remembering that she was always the smart one.

---

"Vegeeeeeeeeeeeeta pleeeeeeeeeeease????" Yuki pleaded using her best puppy eyes.

"Fine! I'll play go fish!" He snapped at her knowing if he refused much more she would cry and Kiken would scold him. He looked over at her wondering why she had not left for Goku's yet.

"Yay!!" Goten, Trunks, Yuki and Kimura cheered. Kimura and Yuki had become fast friends since they met but Kimura still hated Kiken. Piccolo had come to forgive her though when she apologized later. He realized that she was not as bad as Vegeta but as Yuki explained in a really bad mood.

"Vegeta seems more relaxed sense you two came here." Piccolo commented as he walked up to Kiken who was watching Vegeta and Yuki with interest.

"Really? It must be because of Yuki. Back on the ship we had a lot of thick headed Saiyans. So we got into a lot of fights over simple things. Yuki would always know how to make us stop, she was the heart and light of the group. So now Vegeta has his light back." Kiken responded sipping some tea slowly savoring every last flavor. The drink was new to her but she liked it a lot and was almost always drinking it now. It was much better than the lemonade. She poured Piccolo a cup and he sat next to her.

"His light?" Piccolo asked thinking of it in more of a romantic manner.

"Yeah, she chased the darkness out of all of our hearts. All I could do for him fix the ship and occasionally listen to him. I didn't have much of a part in his life." Kiken sighed and continued to watch them play. All she could do for Vegeta was find out where something was weak, how strong it was and fly the ship. She was never that important to him.

"She seems a lot like Son." Piccolo committed. Kiken looked at him confused for a moment before she realized that he was referring to Goku.

"Yeah I noticed that too. It's so weird to see him now, compared to what he used to be like. He used to be an annoying weakling. And because of that we played so many pranks on him and tease him all the time. Those were the light hearted days. Even when we did work for Freeza we still managed to have fun. But then the damn bastard tried to kill us. I haven't told Vegeta or Yuki nor do I plan to but he attacked our ship. He was the reason that Yuki and I nearly died and went into cryogenic sleep. He was the reason that our squad was destroyed and that Shinde did." Kiken stopped when she said his name. The visions of his dried up skeleton flashed in her mind. She quickly tried to push them away.

"Why tell me?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"You have no reason to be mad over it. And you're quiet, you wouldn't tell." Kiken told him with a smile. She knew everyone's basic personality by now.

"How do you know this?" Piccolo asked curious.

"I guess you can call me the smart one. I like to watch people." Kiken told him with a small smile on her face. She rather watch people than be watched herself.

"The day after you came here, when you first met Kimura we were saying that you acted like a young Vegeta and Yuki was a young Goku and-"

"She is… from what I can tell. I already apologized for acting the way I did." Kiken interrupted.

"I was going to say that you are turning out to be much calmer and that's a good thing. We don't need a second Vegeta."

"I am offended by that but I do agree. Seeing him and how he changed… and how he's changing back… it's been hard on both of us." Kiken scratched her head and sighed.

"I think it has been hard on him too. Bulma's shaken up as well. To see him happy in a way she never could make him. That can be hard." Piccolo told her.

"I know that all to well." Kiken mumbled and took another sip of her tea.

"As you said he's changed and I'm sure you have too."

"I have. It doesn't matter what we were in the past because we are what we are now. Vegeta still has a little of the man I used to know. In fact he's planning a prank as we speak." Piccolo spits out the tea in his mouth.

"WHAT?" Piccolo asked in shock not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yeah but I can't tell you who he's playing it on. He doesn't even know I know but he is so easy to read right now it's not even funny."

"I can't see him playing a prank on anyone." Piccolo mumbled.

"He will. When Vegeta is carefree he can get stronger than when he is stressed. Vegeta will soon be powerful again or should I say more powerful." Kiken said as she watched Vegeta losing the card game.

"You planning something?" He asked with a suspicious eye.

"I'm not, nor is Yuki or Vegeta." Kiken responded and stood up stretching. Piccolo wondered what she meant by that but before he could ask she was flying off in the air. She seemed to be careful so that Yuki couldn't see her and then took off out of sight.

Kiken up in the sky began to sense for Goku. She learned about this ability on one of the planets she and Yuki stopped at and taught herself and Yuki how to use it. It was so much more accurate than those scanners that Freeza gave them. She soon located his ki and flew in his direction. A few moments later she arrived and saw him sitting outside trying to relax. She almost felt bad for butting in on his relaxing time.

"Hey Kakaratto." She said as she flew down towards him and he looked up surprised to see her. He looked to see if anyone was behind her and when no one came he was confused to how she found him. That and why she came to see him at all.

"Hi Kiken." He said with a big smile. He wished that she would call him Goku but he knew that she, like Vegeta would need time.

"I was wondering how you were." Kiken was not sure how to get to the point.

"I'm good. Did you fly all the way out here to ask that?" Goku asked.

"No, I had a reason for coming. Yuki's birthday is coming up next month so I thought I would give you a big heads up. You two used to get along so well so she would be sad if you forgot." Kiken told him with a kind smile.

"But… I don't remember her." Goku told her with a blank face. He didn't want to be so rude but he hated how the two girls would keep bring up things he couldn't remember.

"I know. I was wondering, do you remember anything at all?" Kiken asked innocently as she could.

"No, not a thing." He told he with a smile. It did bug hi but he was over it. He couldn't be happier that he forgot everything.

"Maybe you do remember in your dreams, you ever have any weird dreams?" Kiken asked finally bring it to the point for which she came.

"Actually I had a really weird one last night. It was kinda scary too. There was fire everywhere and a dark shadow walking towards me and a few other people but I'm not sure who there were. I tried to stand up to fight him but my legs didn't work. And then…" Goku looked away troubled. She knew what he saw, you loved ones dead all around you. Almost in a way that makes you think it was your fault. Your death follows that. The shadow attacks you while you can't move and you swear you can almost feel the blow.

Even if the dream may not seem as scary when you think back on it; while you are having it all you can feel is pure terror. When you see your dead loved ones you feel guilt and sadness, so much so that you feel as if your heart is breaking into two. Right before the shadow kills you feel a greater fear than before. You feel so helpless and weak until the blow comes, when it does a sharp pain wakes you up. Once awake your head hurts and your stomach is upset. You feel as if you just had a great battle and are fatigued not to mention how restless you feel.

"If the rest was really bad you don't need to tell me." Kiken told him reassuringly. She was near panic. Goku had the dream as well but to be sure it was what she thought she would have to ask Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan without anyone noticing. If one of them had it then there was less to worry about. But if none of them had it then there was a serious problem at hand.

"Yeah it was bad." Goku said in a soft voice. Kiken noticed how angry his eyes were. The dream did make you angry. You feel as if you killed everyone you loved and couldn't save yourself when you wake up and the feeling is hard to shake.

"But did you see anyone you didn't know? Besides the people next to you, did the shadow get any clearer?" Kiken asked hoping that maybe some of Burdock's precognitive foresight. Though she did not think it would apply here.

"No. The guy next to me tried to stop it but they were killed right away then it came for me." Goku told her uncomfortable having to remember his dream. She was glad that he didn't seem to catch on to her slip. Sometimes she liked the people around her to be so simple minded.

Kiken's mind was abuzz thinking over what he just said. She was trying to think what the person next to him jumping ahead could mean. She was not used to having to think about this because it has only happened twice before and Shinde had explained it to her back then.

"So it was just a bad dream. Besides last night did you have any weird dreams? They could be memories."

"Kiken! I don't remember anything I am sorry." Goku seemed to be getting annoyed and she quickly decided to drop the issue.

"Ok. I got it. But please still get Yuki something; she will be sad if you don't. I hate to see her sad." Kiken told him and started to fly away.

"Sorry if I offended you." Goku called after her. She looked back with a smile and waved goodbye to him and went full speed to where she could sense Gohan.

He was training with Videl so it was easier to find him. He didn't have much of a power level but it was more elevated that anyone else at the moment.

As she flew down towards him he stopped fighting and looked up to see who was coming. For some reason it was hard to tell who she was or where in the sky. If he couldn't see her he would have thought she was flying in from a different direction.

"Hey Gohan, Videl." Kiken said landing in front of him.

"Hi Kiken, what's up?" Gohan asked with a smile. She looked at him closely not saying a word. She was searching for any sign of distress that the dream would have caused but saw none. It would not be as easy to get it out of him without it sounding weird.

"Ummm… Kiken?" Gohan asked nervously. His face turned a slight shade of red having the slim figured Saiyan look him over the way she was.

"What?" She asked still staring at him. Videl noticed Gohan blush and her eyes turned angry.

"What do you need?" Videl asked for Gohan getting slightly jealous of the beautiful Saiyan looking at Gohan with such interest.

"I need Gohan." She said not really paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth.

"He's mine!" Videl yelled and Kiken realized why she was so upset. She was thinking too much about how she was going to ask him and not paying any attention to what she was saying.

"No; not like that. I would never be with a half-breed anyways." She said coldly. It wasn't that she didn't like the fact he was only half Saiyan it was just that she was still not over Shinde and if anyone implied she should it made her angry.

"Did you come here to insult me?" Gohan asked his eyes now angry. He had never been called a half-breed by someone who should be his ally not even Vegeta said it.

"No I didn't. Sorry. I just have no interest in being with anyone; even if he was a pure blood. I came because I have a question. How strong is your dad?" Kiken asked not sure what she was going to do with this.

"Are you planning on taking over Earth?" Videl growled her arms crossed over her chest and once again Kiken realized she chose the wrong choice of words.

"No. nothing like that. I am still getting used to the fact he is not the same as when I knew him. It's just… I was just talking to him and he was rattled by a dream he had, I was wondering how bad it had to be to scare someone like him. I mean everyone tells me how strong he is and everything so I wonder." Kiken said looking down at the ground.

"Ummm… Maybe if his family was killed or if Earth was being destroyed and there was nothing he could do that would shake him up." Gohan said thinking hard. Videl rolled her eyes that he was telling her this. Her eyes were dark with distrust.

"You ever have a dream like that?" Kiken asked nervously and he nodded his head.

"A long time ago I had them a lot but Earth has been peaceful so I haven't had a reason to have dreams like that." Gohan said slightly embarrassed and Kiken felt a little more panicked.

"That's good. I have to go now, sorry to intrude. You need to work on your left block Videl." Kiken gave a smile and flew off. Videl screamed some profanities back angry that she was pointing out areas that needed work.

"I don't trust her." Videl growled and Gohan nodded slowly.

"She works for Vegeta."

"Do you think he can be trusted having warriors with him again? Do you think he will try to take Earth?"

"There is no way those girls are strong enough to be able to stop me or my dad. I think that Krillin could take them both at once. They have only been awake for 6 years and we have been training almost nonstop for so long. Simple really, there is no way they could have gotten strong enough to be a threat. Besides, Vegeta would never do something like that." Gohan told her reassuringly.

"But when they were arriving you said they felt strong. I thought they did too." Videl said her eyes worried.

"I think they were powered up as much as they could. So we would think that was their resting rate, since they arrived I haven't been able to sense either of them. So I really don't think we have anything to worry about. It must be hard for her to see my dad and Vegeta acting different than what she remembers. She may not be used to Earth customs yet either, compared to when Vegeta first came here she is a saint" Gohan told her and she nodded.

"I still don't like her." Videl said with a scowl and Gohan sighed unsure how he felt towards Kiken himself. He was not sure if he could trust her or not.

---

"Hey Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan; can you come over here really quick?" Kiken asked after watching the four kids chase each other around for a while. They all looked at her werily not sure what she wanted. If it had been Yuki they would have run over but the other Saiyan had a mean face and never tried to play with them before. She only seemed to lighten up when Yuki was around and Yuki was taking a nap at the moment.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked for the rest of them and they seemed relieved that he spoke up.

"I need your help to play a joke on Yuki." She told them with a tempting voice and that made them all run over with excitement. Any chance at causing some form of trouble was always welcome.

"I told you she can play too." Pan told the other four in a low voice as they ran towards Kiken. Kiken smiled hearing Pan's comment and wondered if this would make them bug her more often now.

"She had a bad dream last night so she will be really easy to scare." Kiken started to say in a low voice. She then decided that it was not as important to make the question hidden like she did for the others.

"I hate bad dreams." Bra complained at Kiken's eyes lit up.

"Did you have one last night too?" Kiken asked and Bra shook her head.

"I did. Buu was trying to eat me again." Goten looked angry and sighed. She wondered who Buu was but decided that Buu must be a made up creature on Earth to scare children. Kiken looked at the other two and knew she would have to ask.

"Did either of you have a bad dream last night?" She asked and they both told her they didn't but did tell her dreams that they have had before. Kiken was getting annoyed hearing their childish dreams and hushed them down and told her plan to scare Yuki. It was very simple and she told the kids to do it by their selves. Kiken wanted to keep everyone busy when she told Vegeta her findings.

As soon as the plan went into motion she quickly left to find Vegeta who happened to be just inside. He was talking to Bulma in the kitchen when there was a loud bang outside. Bulma ran out to see what it was. Vegeta tried to do the same but Kiken grabbed his wrist and gave him a look that made him stop.

"What was that?" He asked looking outside with curiosity.

"A distraction; I talked to everyone. Kakaratto had it and none of the half-breeds did." Vegeta cursed and more commotion happened outside and he looked at her with a curious eye.

"I had the kids wake Yuki up with masks. She must have shot at one of them." Kiken explained and Vegeta cracked a smile.

"Bulma must be screaming at the kids and they have to be mad I left them but I rather not help. I don't want to be their friend." Kiken said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yuki has to know you are behind it." Vegeta told her and she chuckled in return.

"Videl and Gohan think that we are planning to take over Earth; just thought you would like to know." Kiken said suddenly and quickly ran outside before he could respond.

She did not run to where Bulma scolded the kids and Yuki was crying. She instead took off and flew off towards a mountain that she had noticed while going to Goku's house. Once she arrived she hid herself among the trees. Looking up at the sky through cracks in the branches she noticed that the moon was nearing full.

It was not that she couldn't handle the situation it was more she didn't want anyone to like her or get used to her presence. She didn't want to make friends in case she decided to leave. It was highly part of habit and partly because she might have to leave this plant someday. She would love to be able to stay with her Prince but she wouldn't let herself get too comfy.

"What to do." Kiken sighed closing her eyes the open air putting her to sleep even though the ground was hard and cold.


End file.
